Before we got married
by anclyne
Summary: Hanya cerita kau dan Akashi sebelum menikah. (AKASHI X READER)


**Fanfiction **

**Before we got married**

**Anime : Kuroko no basuke**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Rated : T+**

**Pairing : Akashi Seijuurou X Reader**

**WARNING : BAD LANGUAGE, TYPO(MAYBE), SIAPKAN KANTUNG MUNTAH, NO FLAME~**

**Enjoy and happy reading..**

* * *

Pagi yang cerah,sinar matahari seakan berebut masuk saat kau buka jendela kamarmu. '_Ohayou_' kau berikan senyuman dan kau sapa dunia walau hanya dalam pikiranmu. Tak lupa juga kau ucapkan pada poster-poster _anime_ yang menempel di dinding kamarmu. Aneh memang, dan orang lain pikir kau gila. Tapi menurutmu itu normal saja untuk seorang _otaku_ sepertimu.

Kau memang penggila _anime_ dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan pria nyata. Atau mungkin saat itu kau belum menemukan seseorang yang membuat hatimju berdebar. 'saat itu'? ya, saat kau bilang 'saat itu' berarti sekarang sudah tidak. Kau memiliki seseorang yang telah berhasil membuat hatimu berdebar.

_**Akashi Seijuurou**_

Dialah pria yang telah membuatmu seorang pria dingin ,pemaksa, egois,dan sadis. (mungkin) dan paling tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak mematuhi kata-katanya. '_**karena aku selalu menang, maka aku selalu benar**_' .

Itulah kata-kata yang sering dia ucapkan. Terasa menyebalkan memang ,tapi dia memiliki sisi lembutnya sendiri. Memperhatikan orang lain dengan caranya, mungkin itulah yang membuatmu, ah.. bisa dibilang tergila-gila padanya.

Hubunganmu dengannya saat ini telah sampai tahap yang serius. Kau sudah bertunangan dengannya, dan dua bulan lagi kau akan menikah . memang menurutmu seperti terburu-buru, karena kalian berdua baru lulus SMA setengah tahun tidak menurut Akashi, dia tidak mau menunggu terlalu lama. Masalah biaya hidup kalian nanti ?

Dia bahkan melarangmu untuk bertanya. Jelas saja, karena sekarang pun sebenarnya dia sudah memiliki apartement nya sendiri. Memang dia terlahir dikeluarga yang sangat kaya, tapi dia membeli apartement itu dengan usahanya sendiri. Sejak lulus dan berhenti bermain basket, Akashi merubah profesinya menjadi pemain shogi professional yang selalu mewakili jepang, dan karena keahliannya yang tak pernah kalah itulah dia dibayar sangat mahal. Menakjubkan? Jelas, karna kau sendiri pun masih tidak bisa mempercayainya.

Hari ini jadwalmu kencan dengan Akashi. Kali ini kau hanya akan menghabiskan waktu seharian dirumahnya.

Kau lihat dia sudah menunggumu diluar, kau pun bergegas menghampirinya, memberikannya senyuman cerah.

"_Gomen_ sei-_chan_, kau sudah menunggu lama?"

"aku kedinginan. Ayo cepat pergi."

Kau pun berjalan disampingnya. Langkah kaki kalian beriiringan senada, kau melirik kerah wajah Akashi. Pipi mulus nan tirusnya itu terlihat merah karena dinginnya hembusan angin . mestinya.. jika mengingat Akashi yang notabene nya dari keluarga kaya, bisa saja dia datang dengan mobilnya, tapi entah kenapa jika saat bersamamu dia tidak pernah menggunakan mobilnya. Walaupun kau sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak suka jika dia menjemputmu dengan mobilnya.

Kau sedikit lama tenggelam dalam pikiranmu tentangnya, tanpa sadar kau telah menatap wajah Akashi lama. Akashi yang menyadari sedang ditatap olehmu hanya balas menatapmu dengan heran.

"ada apa?"

Kau pun terseadar saat mendengar suara datar Akashi.

"eh? _Na, nandemonai_. Hehe"

"hn."

Kau dan Akashi kembali berjalan tanpa ada satupun yang membuka pembicaraan. Hening, namun terasa sangat damai dan nyaman. Kau yang merasakan hal itu pun hanya kembali tersenyum sambil melirik wajah tunanganmu.

Tanpa terasa, kini kau pun telah berdiri didepan pintu gerbang nan megah. Kau telah sampai dikediaman Akashi, pintu gerbang itu terbuka otomatis. Tanpa menunggu lama Akashi pun membawamu masuk kedalam sambil menggenggam tanganmu.

Sesampainya dipintu masuk kau pun sudah tidak asing dengan pemandangan didepanmu.

"_Okaerinasai,_ seijuurou-_sama_."

Terdengar sederet pelayan tengah menyambut tuan muda nya pulang. Akashi pun hanya diam dan terus membawamu masuk ke dalam ruang tamunya.

"sei-_chan_ ?"

"hn, ada apa?"

"_ottou_..maksudku—"

"_ottou-san_ sedang tidak ada dirumah, tapi aku sudah memberitahunya kalau kau akan berkunjung ke sini."

Kau pun merasa sedikit kecewa karena tidak bisa memberi salam ayah dari tunanganmu, walaupun sebenarnya kau sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengannya.

Akashi yang menyadari raut wajahmu, hanya mengelus puncak kepalamu dengan lembut. Perlakuan lembut Akashi tanpa sadar membuat wajahmu sedikit merona merah.

"kita ke kamarku saja."

"_hai_.."

Kau hanya bisa menurut dengan perintah _absolute_ Akashi. Sambil terus berjalan mengikuti langkahnya, kini Akashi tengah membuka pintu kamarnya. Akashi pun membawa mu masuk kedalam kamarnya, matamu tak henti mengeksplorasi ruangan yang ada didepan matamu, ini pertama kalinya kau masuk kedalam kamar tunanganmu, karna biasanya saat kau berkunjung kerumahnya, Akashi hanya membawamu sampai ruang tamu saja.

"ini kamar sei-_chan_? Tertata sekali.." katamu takjub.

"tidak juga." Jawab Akashi singkat.

Kau pun berdiri didepan jendela kamar Akashi yang menghadap kearah halaman. Sedangkan Akashi hanya duduk disofa kamarnya sambil menatapmu.

Kau yang sadar akan hal itu segera menghentikan pandanganmu ke luar jendela.

"_ne_, sei-_chan_. Sekarang kita mau melakukan apa?"

"entahlah."

"bagaimana kalau nonton _anime_?"

"tidak."

"heee.._nande_?"

"begitu kau nonton _anime_, aku pasti terlupakan olehmu."

"a, aha.._ souka_. Hehe"

"kalau baca _manga_?"

Kau pun bergidik melihat Akashi menjawab dengan _deathglare_ ke arahmu.

"lupakan, aku hanya bercanda. Ha ha"

"_jaa_, bagaimana dengan petak umpet?"

Akashi hanya menjawab dengan mengerutkan alisnya yang seolah berkata '_kau pikir kita umur berapa_?'.

"baiklah, baiklah aku mengerti."

Kini matamu melirik kearah _game_ dikamar Akashi.

"aku sedang tidak ingin main _game_."

"eh? Bagaimana kau tau?"

"jalan pikiranmu itu transparan."

"hah?"

Ahh! Kau harusnya inget kalau tunanganmu itu pemilik _'__**emperor**__**eye'**_._baka!_

Tak tahan dengan raut wajahmu yang menahan malu, Akashi pun hanya tersenyum. Sangat tipis, bahkan kau tidak bisa melihatnya.

"kemarilah."

"ng? kemana?"

"duduk disini, disampingku". Perintah Akashi sambil menunjuk arah dimana kau harus duduk.

Kau yang tidak berkutik dengan perintah _absolute_ Akashi hanya bisa menurut saja. Kau pun duduk disofa tepat disamping Akashi dengan sedikit jarak.

Akashi kembali menatapmu wajahmu, kau menyadari sedang ditatap oleh tunanganmu hanya membuang pandanganmu kearah lain karna tidak ingin Akashi melihat wajahmu memerah.

"aku baru menyadari ternyata.. kau ini mungil sekali."

"hah? Apa maksudmu?". Mendengar ejekan Akashi, kau pun reflek mengalihkan wajahmu ke arahnya. Kau melihat seringai Akashi tengah menghias wajah tampannya. Sialnya entah mengapa kau merasa seringai Akashi kali ini sangat _sexy_. _Damn_! Kau merutuki dirimu yang berfikiran aneh.

"kau mungil, tubuhmu kecil."

"_baka_! Kau sedang mengejekku hah?"

Kau pun semakin kesal karna Akashi terus mengejekmu.

Namun dimata Akashi, wajahmu yang sedang kesal itu merupakan hiburan yang menyenangkan untuknya. Dia pun terkekeh singkat kemudian seringai kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Duduklah disini."

"ha? Aku kan sudah duduk". Tanya mu kebingungan.

"Disini, dipangkuanku."Perintah Akashi dengan sedikit menekankan kata-katanya.

**BLUSSH**

"_na, na, nande_? Kenapa aku harus duduk dipangkuanmu. _Baka_!" elakmu dengan suara sedikit bergetar karna menahan malu.

"oh begitu? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku berniat memberimu satu tiket _fanmeet _hiroshi kamiya_, seiyuu_ favoritemu."

"hah?!"

Matamu terbelalak saat mendengar perkataan Akashi. Tanpa babibu, kau pun segera duduk dipangkuan Akashi.

"sudah."

'_heh.. mudah sekali'_. Pikir Akashi.

Melihat seringai diwajah Akashi kali ini,kau pun merasakan firasat buruk. Kau merasa seperti kelinci yang masuk kedalam jebakan serigala, siap menyantapmu kapan menatap Akashi dengan ragu, keringat dingin mulai membasahi keningmu. Kau merasa seperti malaikat maut akan menjemputmu.

"kau berpikir ' _telah masuk jebakan serigala'_ heh?"

'_SHIMATA_! Lagi-lagi Akashi menebak jalan pikiranmu'

Tiba-tiba kau mersakan hangat, kau membuka matamu dan menyadari bahwa Akashi sedang memelukmu dengan erat.

"sei..-_chan_?"

"diamlah."

Kau pun diam, ikut merasakan nyamannya didekapan tunanganmu. Aroma maskulin tubuh Akashi yang selalu membuatmu nyaman. Kau pun tanpa sadar membalas pelukannya dan mengeratkan pelukanmu pada tubuh Akashi.

"_**daisuki**_,sei-_chan_"

Mendengar pernyataan cintamu, Akashi hanya tersenyum dibalik wajahmu. Akashi pun melepas pelukannya dan kembali menatapmu. Mengelus pipimu lembut dengan tangannya yang kekar. Kau membalas menyentuh tangan Akashi yang sedang mengelus pipimu, kau hanya menundukan wajahmu tak kuat menatap wajah tunanganmu. Wajahmu kini semerah rambut Akashi, kau sungguh malu.

Jarak antara kau dan Akashi semakin sempit, dan kau merasakan hangat dibibirmu. Kau menyadari Akashi tengah menciummu sekilas dengan lembut, lalu kembali menciummu. Kau pun membalas ciuman-ciuman singkat Akashi seperti sedang bermain dengannya.

Sesaaat Akashi melepas ciumannya, kau kembali memeluk tubuh Akashi. Kau dapat merasakan dada bidang Akashi yang atletis dan mengarahkan bibirmu ke arah leher Akashi, mengecup kecil lehernya. Sesekali kau juga mengecup jakun yang menonjol dileher tunanganmu. Aktivitasmu tanpa sadar membuat Akashi menahan erangannya. Menyadari hal itu, kau pun berniat sedikit menggoda Akashi dengan menggigit kecil bagian tulang belikatnya.

"_argh!_"

Kau berhasil membuat Akashi mengeluarkan erangannya, kau pun tersenyum menang.

"hei, kau..berani sekali kau menggodaku heh?"

"hanya balasan untuk yang tadi. " jawabmu acuh.

"menantangku?"

Merasa harga diri nya diremehkan, Akashi mengunci kedua lenganmu dan mendorongmu ke sofa. Menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua lututnya ,Membuat posisi Akashi berada diatasmu sekarang.

Seringai Akashi kembali menghiasi wajahnya, kau panik! Kali ini kau benar-benar seperti kelinci yang siap disantap serigala.

"_na, nani_? Lepaskan aku _baka_!" kau mencoba memberontak, namun sia-sia karna tubuh Akashi jauh lebih kuat darimu.

Kau memejamkan matamu, merasakan Akashi tengah mengecup bibirmu, lalu berpindah mengecup pipimu, hidungmu, kelopak matamu, dahimu dan berkali-kali menghujani wajahmu dengan ciuman-ciuman lembutnya. Membuatmu merasakan geli yang menjalar disekujur tubuhmu.

"se, se..-_chan_ hentikan."

Melihat wajahmu yang kini semerah rambutnya, Akashi menaikan seringai diwajahnya.

"memohonlah padaku." Bisik Akashi ditelingamu dengan suara baritonnya, yang semakin membuatmu merasa geli karna hembusan nafasnya.

Dan kau pun menyerah.

"a..aku mohon, hentikan."

"mengaku kalah heh?"

Kau pun hanya menjawab dengan memalingkan wajahmu. Sungguh memalukan!

Akashi pun melepaskanmu dan mengembalikan posisi saat kau duduk dipangkuannya. Kau masih menundukan kepalamu, sedangkan Akashi kembali memelukmu. Kau dapat mencium aroma maskulin kesukaanmu lagi,dan membalas pelukan Akashi.

**Kruyukkruyukk….**

Akh! Kau merutuki perutmu yang berbunyi diwaktu yang tidak tepat! Dasar memalukan!

"akan kupanggilkan pelayan untuk membawa makanan untuk kita."

"_ne_, jangan!"

"hn?"

"_e,eto_.. boleh aku yang memasak sendiri?"

"kau yakin?"

Tanpa menunggu jawabanmu, Akashi pun membawamu ke dapur rumahnya. Hanya ada kau dan Akashi didalam dapur, para pelayan dan koki telah meninggalkan dapur setelah diperintah Akashi.

"sei-_chan_, _chotto matte ne_! biar aku sendiri saja."

"kau tidak butuh bantuanku?"

"_ma! Ma_, sei-_chan_ tunggu disini saja."

Kau mulai memasak, sedangkan Akashi dengan tenang menonton kegiatan yang kau lakukan dari sudut dapur.

.

.

20 menit kemudian,

Masakanmu pun selesai, kau menyajikan sepiring omurice kehadapan Akashi.

"ini untuk sei-_chan, gomenne_ karna aku sedang lapar jadi aku hanya bisa membuat ini"

"apa kau sedang mencoba umenjadi istri yang baik untukku?". Bisik Akashi dengan nada menggodamu, wajahmu pun bersemu merah.

"eh? _Chi, chigaimasu_! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu!"

"hoo.. begitukah?". Akashi tersenyum tipis, lalu memakan _omurice_ yang kau buat.

"_oishi_."

Satu kata yang membuatmu tersenyum kembali. Suapan demi suapan, tanpa sadar kau kembali menatap wajah Akashi, dan kau pun terkekeh kecil.

"ada apa?"

"tidak, hanya saja.."

" 'hanya saja'?"

"kau tampan."

Terlihat rona merah samar di pipi Akashi. Kau yang menyadari itupun hanya kembali melanjutkan makanmu sambil tersenyum.

"saus."

"_nani_? Sei-_chan _ingin saus?"

"hn."

Dan kau pun memberikan botol saus pada Akashi.

"bukan saus itu yang ku maksud."

"heh? Lalu saus yang mana?"

Tiba-tiba wajah Akashi mendekati wajahmu, kaupun spontan memejamkan matamu. Kau merasakan basah dan hangat menyentuk tepi bibirmu. Kau akhirnya memaksa membuka matamu, dan kau meyadari bahwa Akashi tengah membersihkan saus yang ada dibibirmu dengan lidahnya.

"saus tomat yang manis"

Seru Akashi dengan seringai indahnya sambil sedikit mengeluarkan lidahnya seperti melihat santapan lezat.

**BLUSSHHH**, wajahmu kembali merona merah.

"_ba, BAKA_!"

"kau tidak akan pernah menang dari ku "

Wajahmu terasa semakin panas, semakin memerah. dan Akashi kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahmu.

"termasuk saat '_**first night' **_ kita nanti, _honey_.."

Dan wajahmu sukses merah membara semerah rambut Akashi.

Kenyataanya kau memang harus pasrah menerima kekalahan dari tunanganmu.(**lagi**)

_**Owari.**_

* * *

**A/N**: GYAAAA….. antara mau mimisan dan muntah wkwkk ngga nyangka bisa bikin fic parah begini.

_Matta ne~~(_TuT)/~


End file.
